


The Men of Overwatch Love Wedgies

by Midwest_wedgie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), mch
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dom Gabriel Reyes, Fetish, M/M, Man panties, NSFW, Polyamory, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sub Jack Morrison, Wedgie Fetish, briefs, dom Hanzo, man thongs, sub McCree, switch Reinhardt, tighty whities, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midwest_wedgie/pseuds/Midwest_wedgie
Summary: It all starts with a fated, and quite painful, encounter between Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada, but soon it will snowball into a tale of stretched out undies and a lot of sore asses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not going to be dramatic in the slightest. It will be mostly smut, wedgies, and a little bit of fluff. This will be my first wedgie story because it is about time that an archer, a cowboy, a reaper, a soldier, and a crusader to get the wedgies they deserve. I do not own any of the characters that the company Blizzard has made, for I am just a guy that likes wedgies.

            Dawned in his Casanova gear, Agent Jesse McCree of Overwatch’s Blackwatch division was swaggering about the streets and back alley’s of Hanamura, Japan. The night was young as the city was aglow by the buildings, cars, and people. McCree had his naturally sly smirk as he hopped from club to bar, he was a devilishly handsome man.  He was deployed to Hanamura on a special mission with both Strike Commander, Jack Morrison, and the Blackwatch Commander, Gabriel Reyes. His orders were to map out the Shimada family neighborhoods, so, like any professional agent, Jesse McCree armed himself with a tight black button up, a pair of jeans, cowboy boots, and his signature hat.

            The shirt’s sleeves were rolled up, and the top four buttons were undone to shamelessly expose his scruffy pectorals. His pants were well fitted, making his thighs and ass thirst inducing. However, nothing could top his secret weapon.

_Maybe, the hat could._ McCree thought, as he chuckled a little.

McCree stopped to look around to see if he was in anyone’s view as he ducked into another alley. He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down as seductively as he could. His buldge practically bounced of his pants revealing the red briefs he knew he looked good in.

_Lookin good,_ McCree thought, as he proceeded to grope himself. After getting slightly aroused, he made himself decent and returned to his mission.

 

********

After a long night of making the local men and women swoon, the American cowboy began heading back to the base of operations. McCree was whistling a tune that went into a cliché cat call whistle at the sight of a gorgeous man that had walked directly past him. He wore a very sharp outfit consisting of a button up, vest, and dress pants, the works. His slick jet black hair, well built physique, and that ass, of course.

_Of course,_ thought a decently buzzed McCree. He checked his breath and jogged to catch up with the hotty.

“Don’t follow, American.” The man said, cold, as he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

The cowboy was caught off guard in his jog that, in his inebriated state, tripped over himself trying to stop. He fell face first and, in attempt to stop the fall, he reached out only to accidently grab onto the man’s dress pants and bring them down to his ankles. The man gasped as he looked down to see that the bright blue briefs with a gold waistband were exposed to all of Hanamura.

“Ugh,” he groaned slowly looking up, “Sorry, si-“ he stopped immediately has his eyes widened and his face redden as he stared directly at this guy’s perfectly sculptured ass wearing-“Briefs…” Jesse gawked.

“How dare you disgrace a Shimada!” exclaimed the man.

“A who!” Jesse said getting up faster than a bullet realizing the shit show he just got himself into.

The Shimada kicked away McCree’s hands and pulled his pants back up. He then grabbed McCree by the shirt and threw him into an alley. He plunged head first into a pile of garbage, leaving only his legs and rear standing in front of the fuming Shimada. McCree groaned again and then gasped as he felt a tug on his jeans, and a slight breeze on his thighs.

_I just got pantsed!_ McCree began trying to dig himself out of the trash. The Shimada man stood behind McCree with a confused look on his face. He was blushing as he saw the McCree trying to shake himself loose. His ass and buldge bounced and jiggled in his red briefs, the man gulped as he continued to get aroused.

“Ha!” McCree triumphantly shouted as he free his head and torso from the awful smelling trash pile. However, the “Ha” was not long lasting as he felt the toe end of a hard dress shoe made impact with his once intact scrotum. McCree’s knees buckled as he fell on top of the garbage again. He waited a second to grope his crotch to find his balls. After that he attempted to get back up a second time, this time he felt to hands grip the back of his waistband, his eyes widened as he was lifted up from his kneeling position. His underwear dug into his ass as McCree yelled out of sheer pain. His toes weren’t even touching the ground, but he tried swinging them to try to make contact again.

McCree was bright red as he was not only humiliated by the pain of the wedgie, but also embarrassed by how turned on he was. _Fuck this guy can really give a wedgie!_ He didn’t have much time to think before he began getting his briefs stretched up to the back of his neck with a killer bouncing wedgie. _Fuck! These briefs won’t rip!_ McCree meant to meant to think his next words but he ended up moaning them instead, “Fuck! This is the best!” His eyes widened again. His feet slowly met back up with the ground, but the Shimada did not lower the wedgie. McCree slowly looked down at his crotch. His thick cock was pitching a dangerously tight tent, at the tip was a quite noticeable wet spot, _Fuck!_

After the longest five seconds, McCree moaned out again as his vision was obscured by the red fabric of his briefs as the Shimada man hooked the waistband over his nose. He was then pushed onto the sidewalk, McCree knew that because the cars passing sounded closer, and there was a lot more laughing as he was on his hands and knees, pants down to his ankles, and his underwear in places most underwear shouldn’t be.

“McCree!” Barked a familiar voice, “Get up dumbass,” McCree was hoisted up by his arm, and he fell into “savior” buldge first, “Get a hold of yourself ya idiot.”

McCree bent down, wedgieing himself even further, as he pulled his pants back up and hid his erection. His waistband was lifted back over his head and snapped at his lower back causing him to flinch with a yelp of a, “THAnk you, sir.” As Gabriel Reyes stared daggers into McCree.

He went around McCree to examine his massive beaver tail, and noticed a phone number and an “H” were written in marker on the back of McCree’s briefs. Gabe laughed giving McCree’s undies a firm tug, and his ass a hard smack before wrapping his arm around McCree’s shoulders, and walked him back to base. “No matter what you do, you always seem to get some chick’s number.”


	2. Character Description

Jesse McCree:  
Blackwatch Era, McCree is a tan man, 6'1, and devilishly handsome. McCree has a muscular body, but in terms of definition, he isn't one to have a six pack without flexing. His pectorals are prominent and give him a proud posture, and one can easily get their face stuck if they ever lay in between them. Not because they have adhesive properties, but because the gates of Heaven are Jesse McCree's pecs. His legs are strong, but, as previously mentioned, are not toned or beefy. They have more fat to them, and McCree's butt isn't sculpted. To quote the Hormone Monstress from "Big Mouth" they're like two scoops of Häagen-Dazs. It's perfectly round with, firm, but still has a good amount of jiggle. McCree's body hair covers his chest, abs, arms, pits, legs, butt, and pubic region. I spent like half an hour trying to substitute the phrase "pubic region" without it making it sound awkward, so my bad.

Hanzo Shimada:  
The Japanese Husbando of this story, some would say that Hanzo Shimada has the "perfect" body. However, all bodies are beautiful and one should not be deemed more beautiful than another. Anyways, Hanzo has a very sculpted, clean cut, muscular body. From head to toe Hanzo has trained his body to be the most efficient weapon of ass destruction. I had no idea that this man was 5'8 but wow he's 5'8, and that's fantastic if you're me because I love shorter men. For body hair, Hanzo only has hair in his pits, and around the pubic area. McCree has his pecs and Reaper has his thighs, Hanzo's most notable feature in my artistic rendition is his whole body. Like i said, his whole body was trained and sculpted to near perfection.

Gabriel Reyes (Reaper):  
The version I'm basing Reaper off of is his Soldier 24 cosmetic skin from the game. He is a 6'1 Latino hunk of man. Gabe has a muscular body and it is more toned than McCree's. From the waistband up, Gabe has a very sculpted torso that has a very prominent 6 pack and very firm arms. However, has wonderful as his top half is, his lower half is the highlight of Gabriel Reyes, and solely for his THIGHS. They powerful leg muscles, and he could probably crush a watermelon between his thighs. As for body hair, Reyes's covers his chest, pits, and pubic area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that most of you know what these characters look like. This "chapter" is for those who don't know exactly what they look like, and to further detail what features (such as body hair and muscle definition) they have for ease of the reader, and as a good reference point for myself. Some details I've are preferences of mine, and hope that you all will enjoy. I'll add another chapter like this that will include Soldier 76 and Reinhardt's description. 
> 
> Also, I would like to add that anyone is welcome to comment what character(s)/story I should next. As a reminder, this will be its own story, so any scenario you want to see with the men of Overwatch will be added here. Remember, I only write about fictional MEN getting wedgies, I don't think I coud comfortably write about women since I am a Gaysexual man.
> 
> Next Legitimate Chapter Is Coming Soon


	3. The Cowboy And The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gaberiel Reyes (Jesse McCree's captain), finds his subordinate in an atomic situation; he brings him back to their base of operations. When McCree tries to explain himself, he finds himself the opportunity of a life time. Tonight is the night the Reaper receives the wedgie to make things a bit more interesting.

As McCree and his superior, Gabriel Reyes, made their way back to a vacated hotel that had been their squadron’s base of operations; he groaned walking past other co-agents as they laughed at his stretched-out briefs. Reyes ordered McCree to keep the beaver tail out so that everyone else could see.  
“Hey, Reyes, can I explain what happened, I think our mission just got a bit easier” McCree waited for a response, but Gabe kept a strict, militant posture and continued walking, ignoring his subordinate.  
“My room in 5 minutes,” Reyes spoke as he turned the corner to his room, “and change your underwear!” He called before closing his door. McCree could hear more laughter from behind him as he entered his room.  
McCree let out a sigh as he closed and locked the door. Walking over to his bed he undid his belt and pants before pulling them down. He turned to look at the damage in a body length mirror, and what he saw made him blush. McCree’s ass was completely exposed, his briefs dug and disappeared into his ass like a thong… The word thong made him bite his lower lip slightly, he lowered one of his hands to his crotch to hide his erection. There was no one else in the room, but he had begun to lose himself in a fantasy of him being seen in such a skimpy piece of cloth. McCree began unbuttoning his shirt, breathing in deep breaths, his chest expanded making the button concealing his hairy pectorals pop off. He moaned softly as he felt himself grow more in heat.  
“Fuck,” he breathed out, he had to stop for now, recollect himself, and get dressed. He finished unbuttoning his shirt, taking off his pants, and prying the underwear from within his ass. McCree then put on a pair of black briefs with a red waistband, a pair of grey sweat pants, and a dark grey crew neck. He left his old pair of briefs on his bed with the phone number facing up. As McCree opened the door to leave, he looked over his shoulder to get another look at them, remembering that just 20 minutes ago they were stretched over his head… He shook his head to wake up from his daydream and left.  
McCree slowly opened to door leaning slightly into the room, “You wanted to talk, sir,” McCree spoke.  
Gabe was facing away from McCree, staring out a window, with his arms crossed, “Come in, and shut the door behind you.” McCree did as instructed, gulping as he stood in the room alone with his captain. Gabe was wearing grey sweat pants with a black tank top.  
“Captain, I-” McCree stopped as he noticed Reyes lowered his head as he tried to hold in his laughter, but ultimately began howling. “Hey, what’s so funny!?” McCree yelled.  
Catching his breath, Gabe turned around to face McCree, wiping a tear from his eye. “It’s just so funny to think that the gunslingin’, macho man, Jesse Cassanova McCree got his itty bitty tighty whities-”  
“They weren’t tighty whities!” McCree interrupted blushing from embarrassment.  
“Well whoever had them in their hands sure treated them like they were!” he began to laugh again, “They got THE Jesse McCree in an atomic wedgie! Who was it? We have to call that number so I can shake their hand”  
McCree crossed his arms but realized Gabe didn’t know who did it, so he went along with it, “I’ll tell ya, Captain… If.”  
“If what?” Gabe smirked, raising an eyebrow at the cowboy.  
McCree suddenly realized the weight of the words he was about to spoke, and it began to heat him up again, “I’ll tell ya if we have to reenact the scene of the crime, but you play the role of me.” He smiled devilishly at his commander. Gabe walked towards McCree until they were face to face. McCree internally was starting to feel more sexual tension than when he and Gabe shower in the locker rooms after training, but on the outside he sized up Reyes as their eyes stared directly into each other.  
“You’re on cowboy,” Reyes growled with a wicked smirk on his face. The two of them knew that tonight, was going to be a good night. He took one step back, “How does this start?”  
“By you pantsing me,” McCree answered, he was already halfway erect as Reyes approached him and swiftly pulled his pants down. Reyes eyed the cowboy’s bulge, and McCree could see the lust in his eyes. “Then,” McCree spoke kicking off his sweats and grabbing Gabe by the shirt, “I throw you onto the bed face down,” he leaned in as he said this, lips barely touching.  
“There was a bed in the alley, and after you pantsed them, they just took off their pants entirely,” Gabe replied slyly.  
“I’m improvising a bit,” McCree chuckled, Reyes reached around and grabbed a handful of McCree’s brief clad ass.  
“If that’s the case,” Gabe said planting his lips onto McCree’s. The two of them continued to passionately kiss one another, McCree moaned as Reyes used his other hand to hook his thumb underneath the leg holes of McCree’s briefs and slowly pulling up. He pulled more and more as their tongues interlocked, McCree moaned again as his briefs continued to thong their way up his ass. Soon, both McCree and Reyes became rock-hard, McCree began to lower Gabe’s sweat pants revealing his erect cock underneath his purple briefs with black trim.  
“Here’s what happened next,” McCree broke away from the kiss, turning Gabe around and bending him forward. Gabe arched his back to stick out his ass more, and McCree did not hesitate to take in the view. His commanders beautifully sculpted ass, the purple fabric, his killer thighs, and the purple bulge that was between them. McCree pressed his hips against Gabe’s ass as he grabbed his commander’s waistband. He slowly began to pull the briefs to the mid of his back, already the purple material was lodged deep into his ass. McCree then gripped the underwear with two hands and lifted his captain onto his toes, Gabe moaned into the bed, biting down softly.  
“Fuck, Jesse,” Gabe panted as he lifted himself up to a standing position. His underwear had reached the back of his neck.  
McCree felt his heart beat harder when Gabe had used his first name, “Let’s give the great Gabriel Reyes, the Reaper of Blackwatch, and an atomic wedgie.”  
Gabe smiled and spoke, “Do it.”  
McCree thrusted Gabe’s waistband up, reaching far above his head. He then pulled them forward, let the undies go, and let the waistband snap itself underneath Gabe’s nose. McCree turned Gabe around and noticed both Gabe’s erection, and his nipples that were quite visible through the thin black tank top. McCree pulled Gabe into another passionate kiss. McCree groped at Gabe’s ass with one hand, and twisted Gabe’s left nipple with the other. The two moaned into each other as their bulges rubbed against one another.  
For a second McCree thought he had the wedgied Reaper in the palm of his hand, but the tables began to turn when suddenly Reyes began groping McCree’s crotch. At first, he just fondled the cowboys package, but then he cupped McCree and began to squeeze down. McCree broke from the kiss to grunt into Gabe’s neck. “And then I found you,” Gabe spoke, continuing to add pressure to the now cross-legged cowboy. Reyes used his free hand to push McCree away slightly so that he could lift McCree’s chin up, the cowboy was panting, sweating slightly, and a small bit of drool started to leak from the corner of his mouth. He moaned softly as Gabe bit down gently on the base of McCree’s neck gently. Gabe gave McCree’s balls another squeeze before letting him go altogether.  
McCree fell to his knees cupping his soar package, “Why always the balls,” McCree whispered between his breaths.  
Gabe tried to lift the underwear from his head, but McCree got up just in time to push him onto the bed on his back. The cowboy spread Gabe’s legs apart, and lifted them so he was spread eagle. Gabe hissed as the underwear flossed his hole. From the angle, McCree could see just how much the purple briefs had split his ass, and he was losing himself to the pleasure. He began rubbing his fingers on the wedged fabric that was over Gabe’s hole. Gabe moaned and cursed McCree’s name. McCree slid his index and middle fingers underneath the briefs and pulled the fabric from the Gabe’s, now visible, hole. McCree looked back at Reyes’s body, he was panting, and the front of his briefs pressed against his fully erect cock, clearly outlining the thick, aroused member. McCree let go of the briefs, causing them to snap back into Gabe’s ass.  
“Oh fuck, McCree!”  
McCree “Gabe… Can I- “  
“Just take my underwear off so I’m not getting fucked by you and my underwear,” Gabe spoke, trying again to lift the waist band from his head. McCree, however, removed Gabe’s underwear by grabbing it from the front and yanked up hard enough for them to rip off entirely. Gabe cupped himself, “Fuck, Jesse!”  
“You would have done the same to me!” McCree retorted as he slid down his wedgied briefs.  
“I plan to do worse,” Reyes took off his tank top leaving himself completely naked. He reached underneath one of his pillows and tossed McCree a bottle of lubricant. “Go slow alright, I don’t do this as often as you probably do,” the jab at McCree caused him to laugh a little.  
McCree didn’t respond, he caught the bottle of lube, but he stood for a minute admiring his commander’s physique. Reyes’s body was nothing short of beautiful. McCree’s eyes trailed from his hair, to face, to his strong arms, his glistening torso, and then to his exposed hole.  
“Hey,” Gabe spoke with a gentle and soft tone in his voice. He grabbed McCree by his shirt and brought him in for a breath-taking kiss. McCree spread the cold lube over his throbbing erection, he shivered. Gabe pulled away from the kiss so that their lips were barely touching, he then spoke in a soft voice McCree had rarely heard from him, “I promise I’ll make you feel so good, Jesse. Just promise me you’ll do the same to me right now.”  
Their lips sealed the promise as McCree inserted his lubed index finger to ease Gabe. He wrapped his arms around McCree as he pressed his face into McCree’s collar. “Trust me, Gabriel,” he smiled. Gabe began to slide his hands underneath McCree’s shirt as the cowboy teased his hole. “This ain’t my first time at the rodeo. I promise.” McCree began to insert his middle finger into Gabe’s tight hole. Gabe let his head roll back as his body began to experience waves of pleasure as McCree massaged THAT spot.  
“Oh God, McCree,” he moaned. Gabe dug his nails into McCree’s back as he slipped McCree’s shirt off.  
The cowboy stood up straight letting Gabe sit up and pull him into a lustful embrace. He buried his face into McCree’s pectorals and began to lick and bite his nipples. McCree let out a hungry moan as Gabe started to stroke his lubed cock. McCree grabbed Gabe the throat and lightly lifted him up to his face as their tongues wrestle again in a sensual kiss. McCree let go off Gabe’s throat and crawled onto the bed with Reyes following suit. The two resumed making out as Reyes climbed on top of McCree and began to slowly push himself down McCree’s cock.  
“Fuck!” he grunted. Gabe sat up to continue sliding down McCree’s 7-inch cock.  
“Oh my god,” McCree breathed out as he felt Gabe’s warm, tight hole sheath his dick completely. The two wait a moment, panting, sweating, and growing more intoxicated by lust. McCree then grabbed Gabe’s hips and slowly began to pump himself into his captain’s hole. Reyes continued to moan as he began to follow McCree’s movements and fucked himself, picking up more speed, McCree thrusting harder, deeper. Then the same sensation began going through Reyes again as McCree pounded into his prostate. He howled as the cowboy continued ramming into him.  
McCree adjusted himself to sit up. He continued to bounce Gabe on his dick, but then wrapped his arms around him as he nibbled onto his right nipple, and slid one hand to roughly grab and spank onto his left buttock. Gabe began to call out McCree’s name.  
“Jesse, oh my God, Jesse,” He felt himself getting closer to his limit.  
“Gabe, I’m close,” McCree moaned into his chest as he began stroking Gabe’s cock.  
The two continued fucking each other until Gabe, moaned out as he climaxed. He came a large load that shot onto his and McCree’s face and chests. Gabe leaned back as McCree began thrusting faster and harder into him. McCree howled out Gabe’s name as he shot out his load deep into his captain’s ass. McCree and Gabe stayed in their position. The two were panting, not from heat, but from exhaustion. McCree fell back onto the bed, and Reyes slowly pulled himself off McCree and fell face first into the bed next to McCree.  
The caught their breath as Reyes turned to McCree, “Let’s wash up,” he said with a laugh. The two showered together and washed each other’s hair and bodies while exchanging neck kisses and butt grabs. They dried off and slipped on some shower robes as they snuck into McCree’s room for a cleaner bed. As McCree shut and locked the door Reyes spoke.  
“Did the person that left you in that wedgie also leave you a present?” He asked pointing to the briefs and a small blue present box resting on top of them. “Also, who’s number did you get by the way?” Raising an eyebrow at McCree.  
McCree blushed and laughed nervously, “About that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inside the box contains a certain request from the Shimada that yanked McCree's briefs sky high, along with a very specific item of clothing that goes along with the request. The Cowboy and the Reaper might soon get an additional partner from this mission in more ways than one.


	4. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe finds out that it was Hanzo that left the phone number on McCree's briefs. After receiving a mysterious gift they decide to give him a call.

“A Shimada!?” Reyes once pleased and playful mood had been stabbed 10 times and buried by an overwhelming sense of anger and absolute disbelief, “McCree, you’ve fucked up before, but really, this has to take the cake! I can’t believe out of everyone in this entire city you SOMEHOW ended up putting the ONE person we needed to negotiate with on the receiving end of your insurmountable idiocy!” As he continued pacing back and forth in the room, McCree had taken a seat and blocked out his Commanders reprimanding. His focus was instead directed at reading a small note that was attached to the blue present.  
Don’t open yet. Call me first, H.  
“I didn’t know what ‘insurmountable’ meant until I asked Moira-“  
“Gabe!” McCree barked out, the pacing man stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he was panting to catch his breath, “This is really good for us, if he didn’t want anything to do with us after my run in with him, why leave his number and this,” he handed Reyes the note.  
Gabe let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Make the call then. I want to hear what he has to say.”  
McCree nodded as he found his phone and dialed the number. Three rings later, “Jesse McCree, I assume.” A very familiar, cool voice was on the other end. McCree switched to speaker.  
“Yeah, it’s me, H,” he replied.  
“I was wondering when you would call. My name is Hanzo Shimada, eldest son of the Shimada family. I hope my gift has made its way to you.”  
“It has. What exactly is in it?”  
“I assure you something very harmless. For now,” there was a pause on both ends, a drop of sweat formed at McCree’s temple. “Is Commander Reyes present?”  
The two took a moment to look at each other. “He is,” Gabe spoke.  
“I would you to open the box, Commander.”  
Gabe cautiously grabbed the box, and slowly opened it. There was the ruffling of tissue paper as he unfolded the packaging. He paused and pulled out a red, lacy piece of cloth. He dropped the box and used both hands to display a scarlet pair of lace panties. From the looks of the front pouch, they definitely were made for men. “I like your style, but what exactly are we looking at, Hanzo?”  
“They are for McCree’s newly assigned mission tomorrow.”  
“On whose orders?” Gabe raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk. McCree saw the smirk and began sweating more as he saw the lingerie.  
“To the rest of your team, yours. Between the three of us, however, this is simply a condition I will set in place in order to hear out any offer you might want to offer. Tomorrow, I will be meeting with some higher members of Talon. They are going to offer my family leverage in their affairs, but as heir to the Shimada, I wish to keep my family out of such affairs. Agent McCree will be present for the meeting, and he will be wearing what I have provided.”  
“Now hold on,” McCree interjected, “I’m going to be in front of a bunch of Talon baddies dressed in only these panties? You can’t be serious!”  
“Oh, but I am, Jesse.” McCree paused and blushed as he heard his name.  
“I’m not sending anyone of my men under these conditions,” Reyes spoke firmly. Jesse looked relieved from the support Gabe provided.  
“I promise you, Commander Reyes, my intentions are to not put any of your men in direct line of vulnerability. Though I admit my pan will have an element of risk. I have faith in McCree’s abilities as an agent that he’ll succeed in my mission.” After he spoke, McCree blushed even more from receiving praise from the man.  
There was a moment of silence until Jesse spoke, “I’ll do it.”

******************

The next day had arrived and everyone was set in their positions for this operation. Reyes and a few of his squad mates were flying above the restaurant Hanzo had provided to the information to. He was wearing a small com link and sitting in front a set of monitors and surveillance equipment.  
“McCree. Are you in position and ready to begin the operation?”  
On the ground and in the restaurant, was a sharply dressed Jesse McCree. His facial hair had been groomed, and his usually scruffy hat hair had been slicked back and pulled into a formal pony tail. He was dressed in a form fitting tuxedo with white gloves and a white towel draped over his arm. He looked the part of a proper waiter, but his face had a slight red glow of anxiousness.  
“I’m in position,” he replied in a low voice as he made his way around the dining area. As he walked he couldn’t help but think of what he was wearing underneath his suit. The lace panties fir him like a glove, but the form fitting dress pants kept causing the lace to ride further and further up his plump ass.  
He began heading to the back of the dining area where there was a single private room hidden by a silk drape with the Shimada family crest embroidered onto it. McCree pulled the drape aside and entered, closing it behind him. He turned around to see Hanzo sitting at the other side of a large table, swirling around a class of red wine. The table had a draping white cloth over it that went down to the floor.  
“Mr. Shimada,” McCree stood up straight as he addressed the man, and gave him a classic Jesse McCree smirk and wink combo.  
Hanzo laughed slightly and set his glass down. He got up from the table and approached McCree, “Jesse McCree, I wish to first, formally apologize for our previous encounter.” He gave a low bow. McCree was absolutely shocked, “Second, I would like to thank you for taking on this operation. Strip for me, I want to see how my gift looks on you.”  
“Oh uh, o-okay,” McCree blushed even more as he undid his bow tie. Slowly he removed his top half of clothing leaving his torso exposed. He noticed that while he did this, Hanzo never looked down to look at his chest. He kept gazing into McCree’s eyes. McCree gulped as he began removing his shoes and soon his pants. His waiter’s outfit was a pile on the floor around him as he stood there, practically naked.  
Hanzo then began trailing his eyes down the disrobed cowboy. “They look fantastic on you. How do you like them?”  
McCree began growing hard after being complimented by the raven-haired man. “I think they look pretty good on me,” McCree responded confidently in an attempt to calm himself down. He wasn’t expecting Hanzo’s response however.  
Hanzo brought himself in for a very tender kiss. McCree was shocked, but leaned into the kiss as he and Hanzo’s began using tongue in their make-out session. Hanzo gripped McCree’s ass with both of his hands squeezing down roughly and bringing him into a tighter embrace. McCree moaned into the kiss as he felt his member rub against Hanzo’s. Hanzo broke away from the kiss and used one hand to start pulling McCree’s panties up to his mid back  
“Ah,” McCree moaned, and a small wet spot began forming in the front of his underwear.  
Hanzo let his grip go as he slide his hands up McCree’s thighs and hips. He hooked his thumbs underneath the fabric and continued sliding his hands up his sides, pulling the panties higher and higher. Hanzo then smiled wickedly as he roughly yanked up at both sides to his arm pits. McCree threw his head back as he was on his toes biting hit bottom lip so that he didn’t moan loud enough to be caught by the other restaurant patrons.  
“Kneel,” Hanzo whispered into McCree’s ear.  
McCree did as instructed and began lowering himself deeper into the wedgie. Hanzo then put McCree’s arms through the sides giving him a shoulder wedgie that caused his balls to split from the sides. Jesse knelt in front of Hanzo, panting.  
Hanzo squatted to be face to face with him, “Gather your clothes and get underneath the table. You are to sit in front of me and hold my cock in your mouth. Do not suck it, you are to just hold it there. Understood?”  
McCree could only nod, he did as instructed and crawled underneath the table. Hanzo sat in front of him and unzipped his pants and pulling out his throbbing, 8-inch cock. McCree wrapped the head around the head and began sliding it further down into his throat. After their phone call last night, Reyes “trained” McCree to hold back his gag reflex.  
A few minutes past and then Hanzo spoke, “Gentlemen, it is a pleasure. Please, have a seat.” McCree began to feel his heart race that he couldn’t focus on the rest of the conversation that was happening around him. All he concentrated on was not moving a muscle and Hanzo’s member.  
McCree lost count of the minutes that pasted after minute 25. His jaw was becoming sore, but with the amount of time that has past, a trail of drool started to crawl down McCree’s jaw and down his neck. As the uncounted minutes past, McCree started to let his mind wander to try to help him get through this, but the only things that kept coming to his mind was the red lingerie that was burning his tender hole, or hoe the underwear kept digging deeper with each breath he took. As his chest expanded and his large pecs pressed against the taught fabric.  
McCree was drenched in sweat, but a sense of relief came over him as he heard Hanzo speak clearly. “Unfortunately, gentlemen, your offer means nothing to me. What you propose would disgrace the Shimada name, and I will not let you sully the reputation my family has built. Now if you will excuse yourselves, I have a reservation for another party.”  
McCree then heard someone hit the table above him, and a threat made against Hanzo. Soon he heard someone stomping away, and Hanzo pet McCree’s head signaling him to remove his mouth from his now slicked member. McCree crawled out from underneath the table with his clothes in his hand. He rubbed his jaw to try to soothe it, however, he winced in pain when he stood up for his panties continued to split him in half.  
“You did a great job, McCree, I knew you would,” Hanzo hugged the wedgied cowboy causing him to smirk and blush happily.  
“Course I did great! I’m the greatest!” He went to puff out his chest in a confident stance but winced again.  
“I want Reyes to see you like this, put your clothes on,” Hanzo walked forward to the current, “radio in to tell him to meet us at the rendezvous I gave you last night.”  
“You sure I can’t give my ass a break for a bit,” McCree strained a grin.  
“Positive.” Hanzo smiled plainly, and planted a kiss on McCree’s lips.  
McCree got himself dressed, grumbling under his breath. He then radioed in to Gabe, and began walking with Hanzo to the given coordinates. Well, Hanzo was walking while McCree was more so attempting to walk with a slight waddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Hanzo and McCree meet up with Reyes, and the three of them really hit it off.


End file.
